Two
by Keoku
Summary: A first kiss. Shounen-ai. WAFF. TxY


~~~~~~~~~~ two  
  
a ccs one-shot  
  
written by keoku (keoku@hotmail.com)  
  
Outside, it was raining.  
  
Inside, it was warm and dry. Tsukishiro Yukito, however, was exceedingly uncomfortable. He was sitting on the floor of To-ya's bedroom, a chemistry textbook balanced precariously on his lap. Tapping his pen against his notebook, he sighed.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Across the room, Touya looked up from his own homework and frowned. His dark eyes met Yukito's and the younger boy was forced to turn away. He shook his head slightly as he stared down at the faint, blue lines ruled across his paper.  
  
"Gomen ne, To-ya," he said apologetically. "I just can't seem to concentrate."  
  
Touya smiled wanly and put his pencil down. "Any particular reason?"  
  
"...no..."  
  
It was a lie, and they both knew it. Touya, however, did not inquire further. He simply gave Yukito a look and then went back to his work.  
  
Inside Yuki's mind, Yue stirred in irritation. He could almost hear the Moon Guardian scoff at his own cowardice, and it took a great amount of effort to keep the flame of embarrassment from leaping up into his cheeks.  
  
//Fool.//  
  
When he'd decided, a week before, that he was going to tell To-ya about his feelings - no matter what his answer to them might be - it has seemed such a simple thing. But now his resolve had faded like footprints in wave-wet sand. Fear of rejection - fear of losing his one and only best friend - kept him in silence. He was so frustrated that he wanted to cry out.  
  
But he could not.  
  
Finally, Touya stretched and closed his notebook, signaling that he was finished for the time being. Yukito followed suit and neatly tucked his work away. When he looked up, he found Touya's eyes on him - his expression unreadable.  
  
"Why don't we go out for a snack - some coffee, or something. My treat."  
  
Yuki blinked. Touya didn't usually like going out on week nights, especially since he was supposed to watch Sakura. Then again, she was thirteen years old now and had a magical guardian watching over her all the time. She did not need them to baby sit her.  
  
Yue sounded slightly miffed inside Yukito's mind. //Okay,// he relented. //Two Guardians.//  
  
Touya was standing over Yukito now. He offered his hand, and Yuki stared at it for a moment before taking it and letting his friend help him to his feet. Smiling softly, he looked up at To-ya and met his gentle, blue eyes.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
~~~  
  
The two boys ended up at a nearby tea shop: Sweet Dreams. It was fairly late, and there were only a handful of customers scattered around the store. They seated themselves at a booth in the corner and lapsed into silence, speaking only when the waitress came to take their order.  
  
The quiet between them wasn't uncomfortable - they had known each other far too long to feel uneasy, even when conversation did not come easily. A few times, Yukito came close to saying the words that were on the tip of his tongue. But each time he started, the uncertainty would return and he would duck back into his own, private thoughts.  
  
Finally, they finished their tea and cake, and Touya paid the bill. Yuki watched him regretfully - he always felt badly whenever To-ya paid for something, he worked so hard and he did not want his friend to waste money on him. Then again, he would never question To-ya's offer - to do so would insult his pride.  
  
"Let's go for a walk," To-ya said once they were outside. Yukito nodded and followed him wordlessly, drifting into the darkness.  
  
They followed their old, familiar routes: the streets that led towards the centre of town and back again. The rain had stopped, but the night sky was still overcast, and the stars and the moon were just faint whispers behind the clouds. Yukito stuck his hands in his pockets, slightly chilled, and wondered absently just what they were doing.  
  
At last they seemed to arrive at the place that Touya was driving towards. Yukito frowned in confusion. They were at Seijou High, standing at the base of "their" tree. Touya hopped the fence and dropped onto school property. Yukito only hesitated a moment before following.  
  
When he was steady on his feet, Touya took Yukito's hand and led him directly beneath the swaying boughs. The gentle, familiar contact made his heart jump, and Yuki blushed.  
  
To-ya faced him. Lifting a hand, he softly brushed it against the side of Yukito's cheek. He closed his eyes, his breath shaky inside him. He knew that if he were to say anything... it was now or never.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
He opened his eyes. Touya was gazing at him. He started in surprise - there was a gentle smile on his friend's lips. The expression was strange... he saw it so rarely.  
  
But it fit.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yuki... I..."  
  
Touya looked to the side, and Yukito was even more amazed to find that he seemed nervous. To-ya was always so cool and calm. But why then...?  
  
And then the realization hit him hard. He was about to say what had been on Yukito's mind all evening--  
  
--ever since I met you--  
  
"Yuki, I love you."  
  
To-ya was staring at him - his eyes strengthened by sheer will. Letting go of Yuki's hands, he stepped back.  
  
"I love you," he repeated quietly. "I've loved you ever since I met you here, on the first day of high school. And... I'm sorry."  
  
Yukito smiled. He remembered well, of course, that first day. It had been the first time that he'd ever set eyes on his To-ya. His first /real/ memory. The beginning of his life, his love, his everything.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
A spark of surprise leapt into Touya's expression, as though he dare not believe in what he'd just heard. His mouth opened, but no words came out - there was just that expression of shock and disbelief.  
  
--of happiness.  
  
Yukito shyly caught hold of Touya's hand and leaned in closer to him. Standing on the tips of his toes - darn, To-ya was so /tall/ - he pressed his lips against his best friend's mouth. For a moment, he seemed too dumbfounded to respond, but then his instincts kicked in and he relaxed. Yielding to the warmth, To-ya opened his mouth to find just a suggestion of tongue and teeth. After what seemed an eternity, they parted - leaving behind the butterfly contact of heat and pleasure.  
  
Yukito touched his hand to Touya's face, tracing the outline of his jaw - daring, for the first time ever, to feel those features that had been out of his reach for so long. Tilting his head, he ran his fingers through the softness of To-ya's hair, and then finally, he laughed.  
  
"And I was afraid you didn't feel the same way," he chuckled.  
  
"Baka-Yuki," To-ya muttered. He grinned as Yukito stuck his tongue out impetuously at him, and then caught him in an embrace so tight that it promised never to let go.  
  
Yukito would never allow him to let go.  
  
And as for Yue's feelings... well, they were as bright as a harvest moon against the darkness of the night.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Complete and utter WAFF. ^_^ 


End file.
